The present disclosure is related with a control method of an image forming apparatus, and especially, it is related with the control method of the image forming apparatus that can resume printing from an interrupted part after interrupting to print two or more sheets of paper or printing two or more copies.
For example, it is not rare that the organizer of a meeting or a school prints and distributes a lot of materials by using his or her owned printer or copy machine. These materials are materials distributed to an attendant at a meeting in the company, materials distributed to a participant at a small-scale school, or the like. Also, a mobile terminal and a portable printer are popularized. The mobile terminals are a notebook computer, a tablet terminal, or the like. Also, the printer installed in the mobile is also present. Accompanied with this, printing also becomes possible during the meeting or moving to the school. However, the printing process is interrupted if the printing process is not completed during the movement. This is because of switching over the printing process to another apparatus at the destination.
Now, introduction of the MFP is also increased in the printer of the general purpose, which is not a business-use for not such printing specialty. The MFP has a plurality of processing capabilities, such as not only a print function but a scanner function, a copy function, a facsimile function, or the like. Also, even if it is not the MFP, in the printer connected with the network, process requests of printing, or the like, may be accomplished, almost simultaneously, from a plurality of users in a short time.
For such an apparatus, even if it occupies the apparatus over a long time by printing of a lot of materials, or the like, and in case that there are other process requests with a high priority, printing of the lot of materials, or the like, may be interrupted, temporarily. In this case, printing is resumed after the process that has a high priority is completed. Or, print sheets may be supplied in the middle with printing of the lot of materials. Moreover, for these, printing may have to be interrupted for a supplement of toner or ink. Further, in the case in order that the supplement of print sheets, toner, ink, or the like, may take time, a printing process may be switched over to the other apparatus.